A business manager is often interested in viewing sorted or grouped business information. For example, he might want to see all of his clients grouped into categories based on total amount billed, or his employees grouped by performance. The manager might be able to build a report into his business software to show the desired groupings, however, if the manager were interested in a more complex partitioning of business information, he would be at a loss. It would be advantageous to display business information grouped along multiple dimensions in a single report.